


Break my Mind

by Denmarksderps



Category: JackSepticEye (YouTube RPF), Markiplier (YouTube RPF), Septiplier - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF, Youtube RPF
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Dry Humping, Like a Teeny Bit, M/M, NSFW, Oneshot, Septiplier - Freeform, Swearing, Teasing, YouTubers - Freeform, i guess kind of like there's no actual smut but it's a build up to it alright, mentions of an OCD tendency, there's not a lot of anti in this to be honest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 03:37:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8234744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denmarksderps/pseuds/Denmarksderps
Summary: Dark wants Anti.Jack is stubborn.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I apologise beforehand, my writing skills aren't really on par, things can be questioned a lot, but I hope you enjoy this nonetheless. 
> 
> Legit first time writing anything that's even a little bit on the steamy side and oh god just kill it with fire already.

Jack hadn’t gotten a second to react before he felt his back collided with the wall and he was staring into his partner’s bro- red eyes?

” What’s the matter _Sean_?” 

There he went, calling him by his birth name. It sounded so wrong when he said it. Only _Mark_ was allowed to call him that.

“Cat got your tongue?” 

“Fuck off!” The Irishman spit at him from his position, the other’s body pressed up against him, his hands having been caught, the moment he walked in the door, and slammed to the cool surface. His grocery bags, scattered all over the floor around them.

“Ohoh, are you _sure_ you really want me to?”

Jack adverted his eyes, he knew what he meant, he was after all currently sporting a half hard on. _You_ try being pushed up against the wall, while someone who’s sharing your boyfriends body and voice is practically purring at you! 

Granted, his eyes were a different colour, his complexion a little rougher and while Mark’s voice was always so soft and honest, his was sultry and had an underlying tone of something darker.

It was bothering him in all the wrong ways and unfortunately, all the right ways.

“Shut up.”

The other smirked and leaned in to whisper by his ear. “ _You know what I want, little bird._ ” 

The Irishman shivered as the hot breath reached the shell of his ear, his breath hitched when a leg was positioned between his so it rubbed against his nether regions.

“Give him to me, give me _Anti_.” He’d pulled back to look him in the eyes as he’d said it and something stirred within him.

He returned his demanding gaze with narrowed eyes. “Never, not even if you got down on your knees and begged!” He really wished it hadn’t sounded so weak, but battling an unwanted arousal, the whispers in the back of his mind and _this_ arse, was proving to be a struggle.

“I bet you would love to see this face beg, though, wouldn’t you?” 

He wasn’t entirely wrong, much to Jack’s chagrin.

It made him clear his throat and advert his eyes once more, zeroing in on one of his arms being held up, without a second thought he clenched his hand.

It took them both a second to realise what it meant and the Irishman cursed to the gods that while this _dickbag_ shared a body and mind with his boyfriend, he of course knew exactly what Mark did. Before he had a chance to clench his other hand to even out the feeling, the other moved his own up from his arm to capture his palm, effectively cutting off his chance.

They shared a look then and Jack tried his best to keep his eyes from wandering back to his hand. 

_Wrong_ , his body told him.

“’Something the matter?” That voice was all too knowing and it made him want to punch him in the face, even more so than before. His fingers twitched from behind the others hand and he tried to swallow the lump in his throat.

“I’ll ask you again,” The low rumble of his voice made Jack shudder. “Give me _Anti_.”

The Irishman was tempted to give in, the fact that he could even out the feeling in his hands if he did, was weighing heavily on his mind, as was the voice that steadily grew louder within his head. 

God, he wanted to, but if there was one thing he was good at, it was being stubborn.

“And I’ll tell you again.” He bit out. “ _Never._ ” 

There was a growl as he was pulled from the wall and carelessly thrown to the floor, for a moment he’d forgotten the strength that the redhead carried with him, his head slamming down with a loud thud. 

His vision blurred for a second and a sneer escaped his mouth, one of which he recognised as someone else’s. He quickly tried to collect himself, hoping that the tone of voice had flown right passed the other. 

He took the moment to clench his hands, one a little harder than the other, a sense of something loosening filled him and he let out a barely audible sigh. If it wasn’t for the oncoming headache and the rest going on, he’d have felt a lot better.

Then he was looming over him, his hands on his shoulders, pushing down and his eyes practically glowing, he’d heard it. 

“Get off me.” The Irishman hissed as he grabbed the other’s arms and tried to push him off to the side, he almost succeeded before he sat himself down onto his lower body and effortlessly moved his arms to either side of his head, his own hands still attached to said arms.

“ _Anti,_ ” His face was getting uncomfortably close to his own and Jack could feel his breath against his lips. “ _Come out._ ” His mouth formed a thin line and he swallowed thickly, he’d blissfully forgotten about that half erection he’d had going on.

“Get the _fuck_ off me.” His voice came out as merely a harsh whisper and he inwardly cursed himself.

A pause.

A smirk. “This is really getting you hot and bothered, isn’t it?” A grounding of hips.

A gasp.

A chuckle. 

“Does he know about this; how much you enjoy having your feathers ruffled?” 

Jack’s hands loosened their hold. He turned his head to the side, his cheek coming in contact with the cool surface and gritted his teeth. He wanted to open his mouth and argue, but the evidence was there; his flushed face, his pants that were growing tighter by the second and the voice that within that reminded him of how similar they really were.

He tried to blame it on the fact that, that bastard was occupying _Mark’s_ body.

He knew it wasn’t so and he hated himself for it.

“ _How twisted are you really, Sean_?” The words were a purr against his ear and he had to suppress a shudder. The mention of his name however, had him turn his head back to face the other.

“I’m _not_ \- “ 

“But you are, aren’t you?” The redhead mocked, moving his hand from the side of his head, out of his reach, to grab a fist of his green hair, forcing his head back to expose his throat.

He hissed at the rough tugging and desperately wished that it _wasn’t_ a helping factor of tightening his pants further.

“Look at you.” He breathed against the Irishman’s jugular. “Such unscathed skin.” 

Air was sucked in then, as a tongue darted across said skin. 

Jack’s hand that was still attached to the others arm tightened and his toes curled in his shoes. 

He had but a moment to collect himself again, before teeth made contact just above his collarbone. This time he couldn’t stop a moan from escaping, his free hand coming up to tangle itself in the shirt of the culprit. 

There was a low chuckle and another grounding of the hips.

He screwed his eyes shut and a string of incoherent words flew from the Irishman’s mouth as he bucked his hips up against the other.

His mind was getting clouded, he had to stop this now, if not he’d lose control. He was stubborn yes, but only so much.

“My name, _little bird_ , say it and I’ll grant you the gift of flying.” 

The hand tangled in his hair loosened the hold and came to cup his chin, tilting his head to level his eyes with the other.

As he opened them once more, he got caught in the red orbs. The all too knowing eyes, the hunger hidden within them, it sent a shiver down his spine.

“ _ **Dark** , please._” He called before he could prevent himself from it.

He was met with lips against his own, a hard, fiery kiss, nothing like he’d experienced before, with Mark or anyone for that matter and he found himself slipping. 

There was a growl then, their position getting flipped, the green haired landing on top of the redhead. 

One green eye and one septic eye met the other’s. “You’re _lucky_ that didn’t get any further or I would be getting rid of your body right now, you fucking horn dog.” 

“Got the job done,” He shrugged. “You also can’t convince me that you weren’t enjoying his inner turmoil.” 

Another growl. “Just fucking shut up and take care of the problem you’ve created.” 

“With pleasure, _Anti_.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that wasn't too cringe worthy.
> 
> Thanks for reading yo!


End file.
